Coming Together
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Bart and Nelson, these two have always had a complicated relationship since elementary school. Will high school only continue to drift these two apart or bring them closer together in time? Will something more than friendship bloom? If it is in the description, then it will definitely happen! Enjoy and the Simpsons is owned by Matt Groening.
1. Chapter 1

***Please read these for warnings* Hello everybody! This is my very first Simpsons story that I am working on and I am very excited! I should update regularly but if I do not there are reasons. I am not a lazy writer, so it's never to do with laziness : ) Just a few warnings before you proceed, this is a yaoi fic. Male/male sexual content. Sometimes, there may even be sexual contact between minors and adults, sometimes sexual contact will be non-consensual between minors and / or same gender, and this story may focus with family abuse towards minors as well later on in the story. So, if some or all of that is not your cup of tea, I do not suggest reading this story! *Also, I do not own the Simpsons. If I did, I would be very, very rich. I am not… The warnings may change later on in the story, since those are only some ideas that I have as of now. *Warnings for this chapter include nudity of a minor* Enjoy…..this very disturbing fanfiction of a possibly psychotic twenty something year old woman…I look forward to your praise and constructive criticism. By the way, in this fanfic the** ' **marks indicate that a character is thinking.**

It was just any other normal Tuesday at Springfield High. Bart sauntered miserably towards his first period class. Apparently his faking sick scheme didn't work well on his mother this morning. He even begged her to stay home, but in the end she kept her word. She glared sternly at him and pointed to the door, but she wouldn't let her son leave without a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Thus, she had been successful in humiliating him in front of a bus filled with classmates.

"Would Bart Simpson please report to the Principal's office." A loud, bored voice boomed over the school's speakers. It was not a question. Somehow, Principal Skinner was unluckily transferred over to Springfield High. 'But it isn't even first period yet, what could have I possibly done?' The boy asked himself. He had to admit, he was curious. He nervously fixed his collar before opening the door. Usually, he was well aware of what he had done wrong. "Bart, Nelson here found your backpack for you on the bus." He sighed and pressed his first two fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Please, take it and go, all right?" The two adolescents were about to exit. Nelson left, but Skinner had stopped Bart. "Boy, I don't know why, but it is very clear that the universe is torturing me by keeping you in my life. Please – please can the last two years of your high school experience go smoothly? I would like for us to avoid each other as much as possible." Bart smirked triumphantly. "Sure thing, Skinner." The elder blushed. "That's Principal to you!" He hid his red face in a newspaper as Bart laughed his way out of the office door.

The young blond whistled with glee. Now, he could go about his day – when suddenly an unfamiliar palm pressed against his face. "Mmmfh?" He squealed in surprise. The perpetrator smirked, he was in control. "Not so fast, there, Bart. You see, I normally wouldn't give a rat's ass about anyone's damn backpack. But yours, yours intrigued me." Sweat drops began to form on Bart's face. "Is this your little diary?" The bully mocked, waving it in front of the shorter teen's face. "Nelson, please! That's my journal! Please don't do anything with that. I'll get on my knees, man. Come on." Nelson snorted. "Who brings their diary to school, anyway?" Bart grinded his teeth. "For the last time, it is a journal. Men keep journals, women keep diaries!" The teen with the stronger build shrugged. "Frankly, I don't give a damn what you call it. Anyways, you are in no position to tell me what is and what isn't. After school, 2:45. Be here." "But!" Bart called out desperately. Besides, Nelson was still in possession of his journal.

Bart and Nelson had a very complicated friendship since childhood. The two were constantly struggling for power against the other, especially since fifth grade. This incident, however, happened in the eighth grade. These boys had been inseparable friends for quite a few years until that day. They used to be friendly competitions, until one day when they both went too far. The two had a bike race to compete for a classmate's heart, and a date for the Christmas dance. Nelson seemed to be enjoying the contest a little too much, and bumped into Bart's bicycle. Bart, ready to fight back, steered his wheels right into Nelson's – causing his wheels to crash right into an upcoming school bus. He had been bed bound for a month as well as forced into a cast and wheelchair for another. He had promised to ruin his former friend's life ever since, and their friendship was destroyed forever. Neither of them won the heart of the girl as she felt their attempts to be juvenile and childish, despite the fact that both boys had yet to reach puberty. Women just seem to mature faster than men.

Bart's first period class was History and the Arts. To make the situation even more boring – and downright humiliating is that he was forced to share this class and a few others with his younger sister, Lisa. She was his personal 'tutor'. While he had failed some classes and been forced to repeat the lessons, Lisa excelled in others and was allowed to move up a couple of grade levels and, be ahead of her friends in certain programmes. Therefore, they shared nearly every class together. Except for gym at the end of the day where Bart spent the time with his best friend, Milhouse. Instead of using his supplies to take notes for the lesson, Bart fiddled with them. Especially his pencil.

As Bart aged, he may have learned how to hide his emotions from others, but not from Lisa. She could always see right through him like see – through paper and Bart hated that the most. However, he still loved her with all his heart. Normally Lisa would simply roll her eyes, slap her brother behind the head and order him to pay attention. It's just what siblings did to each other. Although; today was different. She noticed an uncomfortable look on Bart's face. "What's gotten into you?" She asked sincerely. Bart gulped. "W-well-," he stammered. Lisa was his sister, he could tell her anything. "Personal discussions after class only, thank you." Their teacher warned.

'Well, if I do something wrong and get detention, Nelson can't do anything about that! It will be impossible to meet him after school if I can't leave school grounds.' Bart thought. He thought of a plan, and fast. The boy poked his sister on her shoulder repetitively. "Bart, ouch! Quit it!" Lisa shouted, slapping his hand away. "Bart! Quit irritating my star pupil, that's lunch detention for you!" Bart looked dismayed. 'What? L-lunch? I was going for after school detention.' He sighed, defeated. There was no way in Hell he could avoid Nelson now. The smug, triumphant look on Lisa's face disappeared. Her brother looked so sad…so pathetic. If he chose to act out and irritate her instead of talking to her about his problems, how was she to help him fix them? Her plans to confront him at lunch and ask him about his behavior were ruined. It was back to square one.

After the first three classes of the day, it was time for Bart to serve his lunch detention. Well, maybe a quiet room could be just the thing to clear his racing mind. He could have been certain he left his journal underneath his bed, not in his nap sack. What kind of idiot brings their journal to school, anyway? Either he placed it in his bag out of fatigue, stress, or maybe he even had a little mystery on his hands? Either way, Nelson had it, and he would do anything just to get it back. Who knows what the bully would do with it…maybe plaster the pages on the school walls? Or with today's technology, he could simply post them publically on his social media accounts; which seems exactly like the kind of threat that Nelson would make.

"Bart, please get started on your homework." The detention supervisor ordered. The student let out a long, heavy sigh and took out his algebra book. Lisa was going to make him solve these math problems later, anyway. He proceeded to doodle something out of boredom on the paper instead. "Bart." A voice addressed from the desk beside him. He nearly had a heart attack once he realised that Nelson himself was sitting beside him. Nelson chuckled, amused. 'Shit, I think I wet myself a little.' Bart thought, embarrassed. Nelson pulled out the stolen journal. "Hey-" Bart reached over. Nelson pressed his palm against Bart's forehead to keep him back. "If you want this back, I suggest you be a good dog and do as I say." He then proceeded to pat him on the head, as if he were Nelson's pet. He felt a sickening pit inside his stomach.

Bart pouted. "No. I will not let you call me"- The stronger boy grabbed a hold of Bart's wrist. "I said. If you want this back, do as I say." He said in a more authoritative tone. Bart nodded nervously. "D-do you really have to read it in front of me? Come on man, at least do it behind my back." Bart's oppressor flipped through the pages, quietly laughing to himself in hopes the teacher would not hear him. This was too much fun. "If only my father would love me as much as he loves my sister." He mocked, holding the journal to his chest and wiping a fake tear. "Haw-haw! Bart loves his daddy!" Bart sank lower in his seat, his face glowing redder and redder. He hoped to die right then and there.

The day was about to come to a close when it came to the last period, the boys were playing football in gym class. Milhouse couldn't throw worth shit, but miraculously he threw the ball perfectly towards Bart, and the team cheered for him to make a touch – down. He grew to be a pretty athletic young man, sports making up for his difficulties for academics. Nevertheless, Bart Simpson was quite the popular guy. Maybe he could possibly use this developed skill in sports as a future career one day, and get a scholarship to a decent college? He could see the end of the line – almost there, when suddenly he got the air and life knocked right out of him. He coughed on the ground to regain his composure and found himself pinned underneath Nelson Muntz, who had been forcing him down like a helpless animal. "Not your lucky day, Simpson." He said, spitting on the ground next to Bart before helping only himself off the grass. At least the bully got a stern warning from their gym coach about tackling other students. The coach asked Bart if he was alight. "Yeah, it's just definitely not my day, Sir." He replied sadly, looking very defeated. School had ended for the day, and it was time to face his date with destiny.

He paced at the front of the school building for nearly ten minutes. Maybe Nelson forgot? Would there be a possibility that his uncomplicated nemesis would return his journal to him tomorrow morning? Most likely not. Nelson's shadow suddenly overlapped with his own, and he turned around to nervously confront his worst nightmare. "Bart, come with me."

The two teens returned inside the school building. Nelson led Bart along the long and narrow stairs up to the second floor, and finally arriving at the boy's bathroom. Sure, the journey wasn't realistically that time consuming, but for Bart's poor warped little mind, it was. "Take off your clothes." The authoritative boy ordered. "What – no!" Bart shouted. "What are you, some kind of queer?" Nelson gave Bart a look of mocked concern. "How about this: If I don't have to take your close off for you. I will not send a naked photo of yourself and copies of your journal to everyone in school. Let's just consider these pictures as future black mail material."

Bart glanced back at Nelson, more shyly this time. "Okay…but…don't look at me, please." The stronger male shrugged his shoulders. "I'm eventually going to be seeing the photos, anyway." Bart whined and faced against the wall. If there was anything he was more insecure about, it was his stomach. It wasn't as round as it was when he was a child; but he would always remember Nelson pulling down his pants and chatting "fatty fat fat fat!" in front of every student on the playground. Also, there was the time he had been handcuffed to a pole stark naked, with Nelson drawing attention to him while shouting his famous words of "Haw-Haw!" for hours on end. As exhausted as Nelson was at the time, he wouldn't miss a second of helpless Bart's utter humiliation.

He exhaled heavily, as hard as this situation was, he would much rather remove his shirt first instead of his pants. He waited for his new master's approval to continue. Nelson nodded. In order to remove his pants, he would need to remove his socks and shoes. He moved slowly, bracing himself for what was to come. Why would Nelson want nude photos of him, anyway? His excuse for blackmail purposes was beginning to sound unbelievable. His socks and shoes were off. He started to nervously fumble with his belt, taking in a deep breath. "Nelson, please! Reconsider?" The boy begged, but to no avail. Nelson shook his head, completely unmoved. "Pants down, slave." The belt came off, and his pants pooled around his ankles. "U-underwear too?" The bully chuckled, pulling out his phone. "Yes, Bart. Now. I'm seconds away from changing my mind and tearing them off myself."

Bart quickly tore his underwear away from his vulnerable member and slid them down his legs. He held his arms in an attempt to cover his face, completely humiliated. "No hiding." Nelson declared, stripping Bart's arms away from himself. "The camera needs to see you in all your glory, Bart." He snapped a few more photos. He seemed quite amused with Bart's embarrassment, and laughed continuously to himself. Bart found no humor in this situation. "Are we done?" Bart squeaked, eyes swelling up with tears and his cheeks burning cherry red. Nelson almost had a soft spot for him like this, but not enough to delete the pictures. "Good job. Now that this is done, here is a page of your journal." He tore a page out of Bart's book and handed it to him. "Keep doing as I say, and everything will go nice and smoothly. Now, here's what you are going to do next."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings from this chapter include nudity continuing from from chapter 1! I know there will probably be a handful of people who won't agree with my story or understand why I shaped some of the Simpsons characters*Owned by Matt Groening** into the characters they are in this piece of fanfiction which I make no money off of.(lol putting that there to be safe!) A lot of you might not like the idea of Bart and Nelson performing sexual contact on each other or the idea of any character in this story being gay. I completely respect your idea of thinking, but if you do not like this story you can always write a Simpsons fanfiction of your own…right? (just kidding, I love you all). Just in case if anyone decides to review, I've had reviews in the past ask me if I can include something for them in my fanfiction. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do this for this story as there is a chance by the time I start posting this online each individual chapter from the beginning of the story until end would already be written. Or pretty damn close to it. I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter, and now we are on with chapter 2!**

Nelson wouldn't even allow Bart to cover his penis in shame. He stood there, shivering, cold and scared. Even though Nelson was no longer snapping photos and blinding him with light flashes, he still stared at Bart. Like he was criticizing him without any words at all. Except for a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow. The rest was up to Bart's imagination. "You sure you're not enjoying this?" He asked, rather skeptically. "I-if anyone seems to be enjoying this, it's you!" Bart countered. The oppressor chuckled. "Well, your dick seems to be disagreeing with you." Nelson was right. Bart looked down and attempted to hide his member again, only to once more have his hands slapped away by his former friend. Feeling vulnerable and humiliated, he felt no choice but to give into his emotions of shame and fear – then cry. It all happened right in front of his worst enemy - Nelson Muntz.

Nelson was embarrassed for Bart by this point. Geeze, the guy was acting like he'd never been blackmailed before in his life. "Here, just take your clothes and go." He handed every article of clothing back to Bart. "You're lucky I'm being so nice to you." "You won't tell anyone about this, right?" The smaller boy asked, hopefully. His eyes still swelled with tears. Nelson sighed. "Wait, don't get changed just yet. Turn around and place both of your hands against the wall." Bart did as instructed and felt something cool – and moving against his ass cheeks. When it was over, he turned around to look at the handiwork Nelson performed on his behind. The name 'Nelson' was written across his bosom in black permanent marker. Bart's bully nodded, and put the marker back in his jean's pocket. "Ok. Now you can get changed. Be here tomorrow an hour before school. Or else." Nelson practically spit the last two words right in Bart's face. This meant business and Bart nodded. "Ok. Thanks, man." He chocked. "You're still naked." Nelson reminded him. "Put some pants on." After that, he walked out of the bathroom stall, leaving Bart to change in peace.

Disappointed in himself for crying, Bart redressed and walked back home as slowly as possible. Lisa will probably be wondering where he was; as she was going to help him study for the upcoming algebra test. It was worth a whopping fifteen percent of his grade. He did have a whole week to study for it, but the poor guy was a slow learner. As of now, Bart was sitting around a 65 percentage in that class. He took a deep breath before opening the doorknob to his family's home.

"Hey, Lis." He greeted Lisa, still fond of using her childhood nickname. Lisa folded her arms, clearly not impressed with her older brother's lateness. "So, what kept you?" Bart knew deep down that he could trust Lisa with anything, but what kind of protective older brother would he be if he wasn't even strong enough to defend himself? "I'm sorry, I got detention." Though Bart had only received a lunch detention and not an after school detention, he was still telling the truth…without lying too much. His younger sister had already known about the lunch detention, and raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded her head. She assumed he must have received two, or something else interfered with his studying. Bart was always on time with his study sessions. "All right. Let's just get down to business, then." She figured he would tell her the real reason behind his behavior when he was ready. That was usually how things always worked out between the two siblings.

Two hours later, and both siblings exhausted, the teens sat in front of the television and waited for dinner. "Thanks, Lis." Bart said, hugging his sister – all the while making sure no one else was watching. He had a reputation to hold up to, even though he did love his sister to the moon and back. "I know I may sometimes come across as an ungrateful brother, but I can't thank you enough for always saving my ass in school." Lisa wrapped her arms around her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, too." She confirmed, patting him on the back. Lisa realised that a little affection, especially with Bart, can go a long way. "Hey, Maggie's home from school!" she announced.

Marge pulled up in front of the driveway with Maggie in the back seat of the car. The two siblings went to the door to greet their seven year old sister. "Hey Mags, want to watch some TV?" Bart asked. "Ok!" She replied with excitement and sat next to him. Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her mother probably had a hard day taking care of the household chores, so she took it upon herself to start dinner. Maggie hugged Bart and handed him a cupcake. "Don't eat too much junk before dinner!" Lisa called. Although, Lisa couldn't resist the tasty treat when her younger sister handed one to her.

"You haven't touched your dinner, boy." Homer said. He was right. Bart sat there at the kitchen table twirling the spaghetti strings around his fork, but not once lifting the food into his mouth. His mother looked concerned as well. Even though her son was the famous trouble maker of Springfield, the woman would always have a soft, caring spot for her special little guy. The boy attempted to think of an easy way out of the conversation. "I think I'm feeling a little sick…may I be excused?" Marge nodded. "Ok, Hun." The women of the family were concerned for him. As much as homer cared about his son deep down, he still continued to eat. "Homer!" Marge said, commanding attention from her husband. "Didn't you notice how quickly your son left the table?" Homer looked sheepish. He clearly realised he had upset his wife. "Maybe he was full from the cookie Maggie gave him earlier?" Marge grumbled in annoyance, and Maggie crossed her arms. "Don't put this one on me." She warned him.

Homer found Bart in the upstairs washroom brushing his teeth and already dressed in his night clothes. It was only seven thirty in the evening. Besides, Maggie was still awake. "You better have finished your homework before going to bed." He warned sternly. "Already finished it. I did it with Lisa hours ago." He countered. Not fazed by his father's seemingly uncaring approach. "Oh…but, didn't you want to watch some TV then?" Bart spit the remaining toothpaste left in his mouth into the sink. "It's ok dad. I'll catch up on it with you tomorrow, ok? I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said, smiling back and trying to reassure his father. Homer was worried now. "Ok, son. Hope you feel better tomorrow." Bart nodded. "Goodnight, dad."

Feeling sick to his stomach, the seventeen year old laid down in his bed for over an hour, staring simply at the ceiling. Of course, still early in the evening the boy was unable to relax his eyes and fall asleep. Earlier that evening, he received a text from Nelson. 'Stay over at my place on Friday.' That was all it read. Bart knew he was doomed and there was no getting out of this mess except until Nelson Muntz was bored with him.

Maybe it was the way the boy was treated by his father as he grew up, or possibly the way he was bullied throughout most of his elementary school experience. There was one thing that he knew about himself, though; Bart Simpson enjoyed being humiliated on some level. Even if that may be so, Bart's desire to be degraded conflicted with his never ending quest to be loved. His mind was very complicated. Sure, every other teenage boy's mind was complicated but Bart felt incredibly lost and completely hopeless. A freak of nature. Just as he was deep in thought, his youngest sibling, Maggie appeared by his bedroom door. This unexpected visitor startled him a bit, but he always invited Maggie inside, anyways. "Hey, Mags." He smiled. "Are you off to bed, too?" "Yeah," Maggie answered. It was usual for a seven year old to go to bed early. "but I was wondering if you would read me the next chapter to the book we've been reading together." Maggie held the book up to Bart and her older brother patted against a free spot on the bed. Happily inviting her to sit down with him. Everyone knew that Maggie was the one reading to Bart, but she loved it when he tried, anyway. Maggie had a very advanced vocabulary for a seven year old.

It was Wednesday. So far, there has not been any sight of Nelson. 'Thank hell for that.' Bart thought to himself. Usually, Nelson would be loitering around the front entrance of the school before first period started. Other days, the bully would hang around at the entrance doors for several minutes and sometimes almost a half an hour during lunch period. On rare occasions Nelson would eat cafeteria food, other days he would not… Actually, that was something Bart had been very suspicious about. His life- long school mate was always complaining about being hungry. If he was so hungry, why wouldn't he just threaten a classmate for their lunch money?

Nelson decided to skip school on Thursday, too as it appeared. 'Maybe I'm off the hook and free to go?' Bark thought cheerfully to himself. Perhaps Nelson got bored with the shenanigans. Another outcome could be that his tormentor was currently at home on his computer right now, printing out the photos or even posting them on the internet. Bart was afraid of that the most. Once a picture is up, everyone has the ability to see it. To make matters even worse, he would be completely powerless. Only Nelson would be able to take the pictures down, but he would need the heart to do so. It would be too late by then, anyway. It probably would have been viewed by tens of thousands of perverts. He gulped nervously. If Nelson did not show up to school on Friday, he made a deal with himself to have a little investigation of his own. The only problem was, if Bart missed one class of school without a note from his parents, principal Skinner would make a phone call home. His grades have been disastrous the past two years and the teen had promised his family to make it up to them by taking school seriously; but now, his reputation was at stake. His life would change. How old was Skinner now, almost seventy wouldn't he rather consider retiring instead of tracking down Bart Simpson all day?

'I know I'm straight.' The victim tried to confirm for his own sake. 'I've had plenty of girlfriends. Hell, I've even scored with older women. Okay…I didn't actually "score" but I've had my moments with them.' The other half of his brain didn't agree with him. 'Then why did you get hard – for Nelson? Face it. You enjoy humiliation, and he humiliated you. Maybe sexuality doesn't matter in this situation. Maybe it has no place. It could simply mean it was your first 'almost' sexually humiliating experience with another guy. You might never know for sure until you lose your virginity.' Bart nodded. Agreeing with himself.

The problem remained that he was, in fact, still a virgin. Most of Bart's friends' have already had sex by his age, and he had to lie his ass off about how many girls he had slept with. It was a good thing he had a nice face and gorgeous smile. So when said females were asked by his nosy whether or not they actually had sex with Bart, they would blush and smile. His friends with low digit IQs would take that answer as a yes. So, he was never confronted about his previous lies.

Nelson was here today. That means, Bart had no choice but to show up at his house after school. The intimidator advanced towards him. "Remember our deal." Was all he said. "Nelson –wait!" Bart called after him frantically. Nelson sighed, but decided that Bart was, in fact, worth his time. "What?" He sighed. "Nelson, we were friends once…remember?" He looked up at the larger teen, his signature puppy dog eyes filled with hope. Nelson looked at him almost thoughtfully for a moment, but quickly averted his gaze. "We can never go back to that." He walked away, leaving Bart in the middle of a hallway with an audience. "Oooohhhh." They chorused. Bart balled his hands into fists. "Don't you guys have classes to go to, for Christ's sake?" They grumbled, but nevertheless obeyed Bart and headed off to their assigned classes.

The final bell of the school day rang, that horrifying sound that signified his doom was near. Bart waited outside on the building's steps, waiting for Nelson. The guy had already seen him naked… a couple of times now. How much lower could Bart's self – esteem sink if Nelson had made him do anything else? "Follow me." Nelson directed. The sudden command startled the spikey haired teen. He had not realized that his intimidator was right behind him. His shadow beginning to cover his own. Nelson had been doing that to him quite a lot lately.

The journey from the school to Nelson's home was roughly fifteen to twenty minutes. That would be quite a long walk in difficult weather conditions, but today the sun was shining in a pleasant blue sky. "My mom won't be home this weekend, so we'll have all the time in the world." He said, smirking at the weaker boy who avoided his gaze. Bart decided to try and make small talk with the bully. Maybe it would earn him brownie points, therefore evading the upcoming humiliating tasks. "So, were you sick the past few days?" Bart asked nervously. Nelson looked offended. "That's none of your business." This was going to be harder than he expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**I must say that even I think this chapter is very perverted, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read! This chapter contains slight cross-dressing (male in women's clothes), nudeness, and spanking. I am sorry for making anyone blush and/or have nosebleeds. I do not own the Simpsons, it is owned by Matt Groening. Also, I apologize if I get anyone's age wrong in the future tense. I forget how I figured out what their ages might have been…but oh well, it is only fanfiction! Please, um-enjoy!**

Whatever was going to happen that night, Bart did not have to worry about Nelson's mother intruding in on their antics. The two teens made their way into Nelson's room. Pictures of a certain nude someone had been sprawled out onto the bed. Bart turned his gaze down to the floor, unable to face his humiliation. "I must say, I am impressed." Nelson admitted. Bart looked up, now completely confused. He didn't understand what he did right. After all, he barely performed any of Nelson's shameful little tasks yet. The only thing he did do was strip for Nelson in the bathroom.

"You've done what I've asked you to do so far, so let's see if you can keep this little charade up. Don't worry, I'll eventually decide to let you go and you can return to your normal life, but you aren't in any position to do that now. First off, we're going to keep things simple. Strip your clothes and change into but this apron. Clean my entire room. Cheating and wearing anything else besides this will be a violation to my rules."

The apron was rather… provocative to say the least. At least his cock was covered, but his bare ass was out in the open. Bart assumed that this apron most likely belonged to Nelson's mother. Or, so he hoped. It was a light shade of salmon pink and rather itchy in his frontal area. He prayed to God that Ms. Muntz never used this little number for one of her sexual adventures, because this article of clothing was definitely not comfortable enough for cooking in.

The bright side of this situation was that he was inside and not outside where his teenaged plump ass would be visible to all. Nelson returned about twenty minutes later to check in on Bart. "You're staying at my house for the whole weekend. So call your family and let them know. I don't need the cops looking for you." Bart had no options here, and he would also have to text Milhouse, it looks like their weekend plans would have to be rescheduled.

The spiky haired boy heaved a sigh and texted Lisa.

' **Hey, Lis. Could you tell mom and dad that I won't be coming home for the weekend? I'm staying at a friend's house.' - Bart**

Lisa received the text message moments later as her cell phone beeped. She read it questioningly, but replied nonetheless.

' **You staying over at Milhouse's?' - Lisa**

She scrunched her eyebrows. Milhouse was, after all – Bart's only friend. Over the years she even suspected some hidden romance happening between the two teens. However, Bart had not yet confessed to any of his sister's speculations. She received another text from Bart.

' **Not exactly. Another friend of mine. Just…please please please tell mom and dad for me, alright? Let them know that I'll be studying and I promise to tell you later what's going on.' – Bart**

Lisa rolled her eyes. The girl never exactly had the guts to rat out on Bart when he pleaded with her ever so sincerely.

' **Alright, but you're cramming this week's homework and tests notes with me on Sunday. Then I promise not to tell. Deal?' - Lisa**

Bart smiled coolly to himself _._

' **Deal. Love ya, sis.' - Bart**

Now all he had to do was promise Milhouse that plans will have to be rescheduled. The poor guy was going to be crushed. He was in enough trouble already with Milhouse for blowing him off for weeks to boost his grades up in school.

Next, Bart called Milhouse. He knew that a rejection to an invitation should be done in person, but since he was not able to do that he figured that a phone call was the next best thing. "Hey, Bart." Milhouse greeted. He answered the phone pretty quickly. Bart nervously rubbed the back of his neck. When he really knew that he's been letting someone down, Bart would feel awfully guilty.

"Hey, buddy." He began. "Listen…I can't come over this weekend, but I promise I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I'm just going through a rough patch that I can't explain right here and now, but next weekend I'm all yours, ok?" There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "You know, Bart. You're really hard to be mad at. That means you better live up to your promise." "You're the only one who gets me, pal." Bart said before he hung up his phone and returned his attention back to Nelson.

The larger boy smirked. "I see you made a promise with your 'boyfriend' that you'd spend next weekend with him. Bart nodded frantically and got on his knees. "Please, Nelson. I'll be the best slave you've ever had. Just please let me keep my promise to Milhouse. I'll do anything you order me to – without any complaints!" Bart widened his eyes and pouted his lips. Nelson patrolled the floor, tormenting the poor guy. "All right. I better not hear any complaints, even one and our entire deal is off. All I need is one remark from you going against my orders, and you're stuck here all next week with me, too." Bart rushed to Nelson and hugged his legs. "Thank you, buddy!" Nelson shook him off. "I'm not your buddy. Get back to work and I'll deal with you in an hour."

Bart had nearly finished Nelson's last shelf when the master strolled into his bedroom. He examined Bart's handiwork with deep interest, never saying a word until he was finished examining. "Don't mind me, keep going." He dismissed Bart, sitting himself up on his bed and pulling out what appeared to be a dirty magazine. All the while, Bart's ass was in full view – and it was the worst day of his life - or the worst day of his life so far.

Ten minutes had passed and the slave had finished his chores. "Um, Nelson-" Nelson cut Bart off in mid speech. "You will address me as 'Master'" He corrected. " Yes, M-Master," Bart's voice wavered. He felt a sickening pit in his stomach. The free boy that went where the wind took him wasn't here right now. "H-how much did you read?" Nelson was confused by his slave's question. "How much did I – Oh, you mean how much did I read out of your gay little diary. I've read enough. I can say now that I know more than enough about you, and more than I would like to know. That's for sure."

Bart nervously shuffled his feet and lowered his head in shame. "I know what you must think of me now." Judging by Nelson's expression Bart thought that just maybe he had a sliver of pity for him, but he couldn't be sure. Nelson was hard to read. "You're a human being, like everyone else. But you're probably a human being who wouldn't want his secrets posted all over the school. Get back to work." Bart smiled. He actually received a decent, genuine answer from Nelson. The other looked taken aback. "Stop looking at me like that." Bart, still in the apron, snapped back to reality. "O-oh. I'm sorry. A-and I'm finished, Master."

Nelson smirked and paced back and forth, and back and forth. He seemed to enjoy doing that this evening. The way he looked over at Bart was almost scrutinizing, and he would squint his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his chin. "Well, Bart. I have to say this isn't so bad." Bart beamed, crossing his fingers. "Great! Does that mean I'm free?" He asked rather desperately.

His captor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You're here for the weekend. Remember? But I do have something to give to you." He handed over Bart's naked photos. "There, now I won't post these over school. Actually, I'm rather surprised you agreed to clean my room almost completely naked." 'Like I had a choice.' Bart thought miserably to himself. Saying his thoughts outloud would have definitely upset Nelson. He was pleased to have his naked pictures back, but what he really would have liked was another page from his journal. Or have his journal back entirely. He hoped he would be given another chance tonight, or at least sometime this weekend at all.

"Bart, time to eat." Nelson said, calling him as if he were a dog. However, Bart obeyed. He could feel his self–esteem decline every time he followed one of Nelson's commands. The small, hungry boy was about to grab a slice of pizza Nelson had ordered, but then his hand had been swatted away. Poor Bart was very confused. "You'll eat after I eat. And, while I eat, you will kneel by my feet and wait. You might as well remove your clothing again, because I want you nude for the rest of the weekend."

Even though Bart did not complain, his eyes drooped sadly and his lips pouted. He removed his clothes in front of Nelson for possibly the third time that week. He handed the articles over to his nemesis. It didn't help that Nelson's home felt like Alaska, either. "Maybe I should throw the doggy a bone?" Nelson laughed, referring to Bart's member, which was indeed pointing upward. He hid behind the counter in defense. "It's cold." He squeaked. Nelson laughed, allowing Bart to hide his embarrassment for a few moments and to catch his composure.

Bart's stomach growled as Nelson nearly finished his portion of the meal. "I'm sorry, did you want any?" He asked, but it was only to taunt him. Bart whimpered and nodded his head. As a growing teenager, Bart most definitely was hungry. Nelson left the living room and made his way back to the kitchen. It was most likely to get something or to check on something. Moments later, he returned with a bowl. "Dogs don't eat with plates." He chuckled. He tore up a couple of pieces of pizza and dropped the contents inside the dish. Then, he then placed the bowl in front of Bart. Bart remembered what would happen if he refused to obey, and decided that he had no choice but to dive in to eat instead. He didn't care how shameful he looked, he was starving.

Nelson jerked Bart's head to face him. He wasted no time with being gentle to the smaller boy. "I think you're forgetting something." Bart looked back at him with confusion. "M-master?" He stuttered. "Please tell me what I did wrong, I'll correct it." He pleaded. Nelson chuckled. "You forgot to say 'Thank you, Master.' But, since this is your first offence, I will let it go with a spanking." He patted his knees to signal Bart.

The slave cocked his head, while Nelson raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever been spanked before, Bart?" "Y-yes, Sir." "He cowered. "Just, taking it all in is all. So… you want me naked over your lap, right?" Nelson nodded. "That is the plan. Although, I do understand your confusion. It'll all be over the sooner you get over my knee." Bart gulped and did as he was commanded. He grabbed a hold of Nelson's jeans in fear, balling his hands into fists and whimpering quietly. Nelson had very large and meaty hands, of course he had something to be afraid of.

The first blow came quick and hard. 'Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry.' The boy with the stinging bottom thought. He gripped harder and tighter onto Nelson, but the blows still kept coming. 'And whatever I do, I can't complain. This is too hard!' The cold hard slaps stopped as Nelson rested his hand on Bart's behind. "One more thing, I want you to count, ok? It's just a more effective and sure way that you'll learn your lesson." "Yes, Master." Bart replied, his voice and body beginning to quaver.

Bart then remembered that Nelson probably read his journal in entirety. In it, he wrote about how hard his father used to spank him, choke him, and that his sisters and mother would watch with worry and concern for the boy. Especially little Maggie, who was only seven years old. It was a rather touchy subject for him to write about the relationship with his father. He pondered if Nelson was doing this to purely torture him. "O-ne! T-two! Th-th…." Bart couldn't count another blow. The pain combined with emotions was too much for him to sink it. That is when the tears began to fall from his face.

Bart couldn't quite count how many times he had been spanked. When it was over, he curled on top of Nelson, still refusing to let go of the stronger man's jeans. Was he…rubbing his back? "I'm sorry, Master." Bart said with his face buried in Nelson's lap. He couldn't comprehend why he was acting the way he was. Usually, in a saner frame of mind, he would punch Nelson for doing something so freaky and gay to him. "You did good. Don't speak." He comforted, still rubbing Bart's back. "You look tired. Just go to sleep." He was right, Bart was tired. He tried to focus his eyes on the television in front of him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bart woke up to what must have been hours later. There was a blanket on him and he appeared to be dressed in his pajamas, but had no memory of putting them on himself. Did…Nelson put them on for him? That would be really strange. Then again, nothing was stranger than being spanked naked by another boy your own age. Bart pulled himself off the couch and slowly made his way to his 'Master's' room. His bottom still glowing red and stung in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone! Here is part 4. The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening, as I mention in every chapter. I am not making any form of profit off of this fanfiction, it is only used to entertain perverted fans. Warnings for this chapter include urination holding, but that is about it.**

Bart creaked the door open as quietly and as secretively as he could. Nelson was still asleep, as he predicted. He glanced over at the clock in the kitchen and realised it was around three thirty in the morning. He tiptoed back to the couch. Half an hour passed and the sleep depraved Bart lay awake and bored, but at least he had his own thoughts to mull over. The teen wondered if Nelson's mother would be arriving home anytime soon to find him lying on their couch. He was informed by Nelson that she worked 'night shifts' but did not specify how long or where she had worked. Oh well, at least he was dressed decently so he would not be found stark naked in their living room.

When Bart woke up, it was now 8am. Nelson was awake, too, but he seemed to have let Bart wake up on his own terms, without giving him any orders for the day as of yet. He heard footsteps in the kitchen and awkwardly followed the source of the sound. "H-hey, man." Bart greeted. He really had to stop stuttering around this guy. Nelson rolled his eyes. "Address me properly. " Oh, right." Bart really needed to break that habit, and soon. Good morning, Master." Bart corrected himself, lowering his head. Nelson nodded, approving of Bart's greeting. Nelson didn't seem angry enough this morning to follow up with a punishment for Bart's misbehavior.

"I gotta go to the store, but I'll be back in an hour. Make some breakfast for me and we'll go out later." Bart's eyes lit up like a puppy. "Really? Where?" He asked with excitement. Nelson sighed. "Don't know yet. Just get to breakfast, okay?" The master of the house grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and headed out the front door. "What should I make?" Bark asked. "I don't know," Nelson shrugged. "Anything, I guess." With those words, he left Bart confused and alone in the kitchen.

'I guess I could make scrambled eggs and toast.' Bart thought. He knew better than to make any for himself to eat, even though he was starving to death. He wondered if he was lucky, then maybe Nelson would save Bart some of his food scraps; then he could eat them from his bowl, probably. If he got to eat at all. The boy glanced around the kitchen to see what he could use to make breakfast with. Nelson did, in fact, have eggs and bacon, as well as frying pans. With some time to spare, he figured he might as well make pancakes. Within some time later, Bart was nearly finished breakfast. Nelson returned home sooner than he had expected. Nelson glanced around the kitchen, watching Bart work hard.

"Not bad." The larger one commented. "I'm sorry if I went overboard, I promise I'll pay for the food if I used too much." Bart apologized awkwardly. As much as Nelson hated to admit it, Bart was becoming a better slave by the day. The once trouble maker and out of control individual was now becoming more civilized. He would have done this to Bart a long time ago, if Nelson knew that blackmail worked this well. Nelson took a seat at the table. "It's not a problem. Just shut up and join me, all right?" He ordered Bart. He removed his shoes and socks, and propped his feet onto the table. Something that was never allowed to be done in Bart's house. "You think I'm all right, don't you?" Bart asked with a cheeky smile. Nelson glared with venom. "I swear to god, Simpson. Don't make me come over there and –" "Love you too, buddy. I could kiss ya." The blond one laughed. Nelson flinched. "You're still my slave, so remember your place."

The teens decided to see a movie later that morning, but had a hard time deciding which one they wanted to see the most. Bart's eyes widened in disbelief, he gazed in awe at the list of the movies currently playing. He grabbed Nelson's arm and gently shook it. "Nelson, man. I'll be your slave for life and give you my soul if we can see Itchy and Scratchy. It's only playing this weekend. Please?"

Nelson scrunched his face. "Why would you want to see that? It's so old. Besides, haven't you seen it at least fifteen times when we were kids?" Bart shook his head. "I bluffed. My dad forbade me to see it. To make matters worse, it was never released in stores, or available to download online. Please?" Bart begged again. Nelson rolled his eyes. He was going to let the poor kid see his stupid movie anyway, but he wanted to play around with him for a little while longer. "I don't know, Bart. What are you willing to do for me?" "Anything." He replied.

Within minutes, the two were already in the theater. Bart rushed to the back row, to get the best seats. "Thank you, buddy!" Bart exclaimed happily. He Pulled Nelson in close and planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. Upon realising what Bart had just done, both boys shivered dramatically and avoided eye contact. However, as the movie progressed, the teens let loose and laughed at the gore and violence. Oh, so much classical Itchy and Scratchy violence.

"Was your dad always such a jerk?" Nelson asked as the end credits for the movie began to roll. The show was now finished. Bart looked taken aback by Nelson's comment. "W-what do you mean by that?" "Come on," Nelson sighed. "I read your journal about some of the disagreements you and your dad got in, the damn book is mostly about him, anyways. You spend more time writing about that Homer guy than you do writing about yourself."

Bart paused and looked away awkwardly. He already knew that himself, but hearing the words come from someone else was very uncomfortable for him. "Bet you think I'm a real loser, hu?" He asked. Ashamed of himself, the boy shuffled his feet from side to side. The young teen was surprised when Nelson touched his shoulder for comfort. "No, I know the feeling. I could write a whole book about the way my parents treated me growing up, too." Bart nodded his head, sniffling lightly, but too proud to cry. "Don't think I'm going soft on you, Simpson. But, hey. Cool movie, right?" Nelson said, slightly smiling at Bart. Bart smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, it sure was great."

The rest of the day, the two watched television back at Nelson's place. The boys decided they had some things in common, definitely more than they thought before. Bart and Nelson both loved violent TV shows, cartoons, and eating endless snacks for hours on end. The only task Nelson made Bart do was to clean the living room and his shoes also. Cleaning Nelson's shoes was degrading, but Bart realized that Nelson wasn't going to give up his power so quickly, even though he was now more fond of Bart then he would like to realize. "Nelson, I kind of have a favor to ask you." Bart began. Nelson was interested. "Okay, try me." "Well, Lisa is making me study for this test I have on Tuesday, and it's worth a huge chunk of my grade, man. If I don't pass, my parents are going to have a cow. If you let me go early tomorrow, I promise I'll make it up to you." Bart hasn't used the famous, yet annoying 'Don't have a cow, man' phrase in years, but he found some humor in those words.

Nelson chuckled with amusement. "Sure, sure. Besides, if you get grounded, that's less time we have to spend together. Listen, I was really cruel to you. And I promise I'll give you your stupid journal back. I had no right to blackmail you like that and if you like we can be friends from now on." Bart beamed and leaped towards Nelson into a hug. "I knew you liked me." He exclaimed. "Shove off." Nelson said, trying to break from Bart's grip.

Saturday ended and Sunday came. "See you later, Nelson," Bart called. "And thanks." Nelson shook his head, but smiled. "No problem. Just get out of here before you gay everything up." Bart saluted to his former master. "Ok. See you the weekend after next, and see you around in school?" His former nemesis sighed. It felt so great to call him a former nemesis; and perhaps probably – a close friend again? Either way, Bart assumed it was probably best to take things slow with Nelson. "Yeah, sure. See you around school, Bart. And here's your 'stupid' journal." Bart couldn't help but grin as he walked out of Nelson's front door while whistling.

"Hey, Lis. I'm home." Bart announced as he strolled into his family's living room. He was glad he and Nelson were acquaintances once again, but he was still glad to be back where he belongs. At home. Lisa emerged from her bedroom once she heard Bart make his entrance. "Great, we could get started, now. So, who was it that you were with all weekend if it wasn't Milhouse? I called him and he had no idea where you were, but that you cancelled the plans you two had for the weekend." Bart smiled, of course he couldn't expect Lisa to let things go that easily. In their reality, it was always his younger sister taking care of him, but that's just how things were in the family.

Bart pondered before answering. "Well, let's just say things started off strange, but in the end they worked out. If I tell you who I was with, could you promise to keep it a secret? Mom and dad wouldn't want me hanging out with him anymore if they knew. They would kill me!" Lisa raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "Okay. Try me." Bart gulped. " I was out with Nelson Muntz."

Lisa's jaw dropped and her eyes widened like saucers. "Why?" Bart awkwardly rubbed his arm before responding. A light tint of pink spread across his face. "Well, we did end up having a really great time. I even think – we might be friends again, Lis." Lisa's expression of surprise quickly turned into a smug grin. "I knew who you were with the entire weekend. I just wanted to see if you were going to tell me the truth, that's all. Although, it looks like you passed the test." She patted her brother's shoulder. Bart stood there, dumbfounded and awkward.

Now it was Bart's turn for his jaw to drop. "Whaaa?" Lisa giggled at his stupid reaction. "I saw you guys in the theater. You didn't see me, but I was in the back. How could I pass up the chance to see Itchy and Scratchy again? Don't forget, I love that show just as much as you do." Bart smiled, feeling the warmth in his heart as he received a hug from his sister. "So, I guess you're not telling mom and dad on me?" He smiled nervously. Lisa pressed and twirled her finger into her brother's cheek. "Nah, but only if you try to do a good job studying, alright?" Bart nodded. Sometimes, there will be certain things in your life that only a sibling would be able to understand.

Bart knocked on the bathroom door desperately. It was 11 at night, and he needed to go to bed. The issue was that Lisa had been hogging the bathroom for nearly an hour, and Bart desperately had to relieve himself. His parents were out for the evening, so he only had Lisa to worry about, little Maggie was asleep for hours, now. Homer hogging the bathroom was an absolute nightmare, but his younger sister was a whole different story. "Lis, pleeeaaase! Gotta go, man." The boy squeezed his legs together and held onto his dick with his right hand. A whimper escaped from him and his sister chuckled from the other side of the door. Everything was going according to plan for her.

"Let yourself in, there's something I want to ask you first." Bart immediately opened the door, he looked absolutely desperate as he began to bounce up and down. Lisa put her toothbrush down momentarily. "So, what I want to know is…why were you over at Nelson's?" His legs shook as Bart desperately looked at his sister. "Really long story. I will tell you – I promise! Just please let me go… Lis- it's leaking for god's sake!" Lisa couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, alright. I'll be waiting outside for you to finish. If you don't tell me by then, I will be forced to tickle you to death." She leaned into his ear to whisper quietly. "I know it makes you wet your pants."

Bart's eyes darted open with horror, his face turning white from the possible embarrassment that could come out of this situation. "Okay, okay! I promise!" Lisa nodded and headed out of the bathroom, but remained in front of the door. With it closed behind her, of course. Her brother sighed heavily as he relieved himself. When Lisa heard the toilet flush and her brother wash his hands, she opened the door and walked in, cornering him. "Alright, I'm waiting for you to tell me."

Bart gulped, but knew that this moment was coming. "Okay…but promise you won't make fun of me?" The boy averted his gave and held on tightly to his arm. Lisa's expression changed quickly from smug arrogance to the compassionate sibling. "Bart, you'll always be my brother. Also, I promise this will stay just between us. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" Bart smiled at her. "Well, alright. For starters, I have a confession. I keep a journal." Lisa nodded and rolled her eyes. "I already knew that." Bart shook his head. "What?" "I'm your sister, like it or not I know your room from inside and out. Besides, I clean it sometime because someone chooses not to." She accused, pointing at him. Bart laughed uncomfortably. "Alright. Well, the next part is that my journal somehow made its way into my backpack. I would never take it to school so I have no idea how it got there."


End file.
